


Now King of Hell

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Cas meet an old...colleague. Lucifer is okay with the new management, Michael still wants to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now King of Hell

Blake and Penny were out in the library for the case. That left Sam and Gabriel to check out the bodies. Dean and Cas were checking the North and West side of the town for any more demon activity while Michael and Lucifer were searching the South and East side of the town.

Michael and Lucifer pulled out of an abandoned warehouse. 

"What do you think hell is up to, brother?" Lucifer asked as he put his angel blade away. Michael looked to his brother with care. He reached a hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Lu," He said softly, "Why do you ask?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about it." He whispered. Michael smiled and pulled his younger brother in for a quick hug. When Michael pulled away he said,

"It is not for you to worry, brother. Whoever is running hell, they will never get you." Lucifer smiled, thankful that he was back on the right track of life. Michael extended his wings in a silent question. Lucifer smiled and extended his. They flew off together, back to their flock. 

When they landed they saw Sam holding the demon killing blade, Dean reloading his shotgun, Cas and Gabriel holding their angel blades. Michael and Lucifer drew their blades, they ran to the others and were greeted by a demon.

"Ah, just the Archangel I wanted to see." The demon said in a Scottish accent. 

"Crowley." Lucifer growled to the demon before him. He snarled and flared his wings out. 

"Oh, Keep it together, Lucifer." The demon sighed. He rolled his eyes and said, "There is no reason to be upset. I am just here to tell you that Hell is under new management." He smiled at all of them. "I really don't want you back." He looked to the Winchesters. "I did give you the colt to shoot Lucifer in the head back when he was still Dark."

"Sorry about that," Lucifer heard Dean mutter.

"Why should we trust you, scum." Michael spat. 

"Touchy, touchy." He took a step forward and said to Michael. "Because I do not want your brother back. But if you kill me, then other demons will try to get him back to ruling hell as he had done for so long." He looked at Lucifer. "Let me stay alive, and I rule hell without any pro-Lucifer conventions." He sneered. 

The humans and Angels looked at each other. The Winchesters, Cas, Michael and Gabriel all planned on killing the demon where he stood, but Lucifer spoke up.

"You rule hell, keep the demons in check, don't try and recruit me, and don't kill us. Then you have a deal." Lucifer's gaze turned cold. He shot his hand out and gripped the demons shoulder. He sent a tendril of Grace through and reminding the demon what he really was. "If you don't," He pushed a little more so that the demon winced visibly, "I will find you. And I will kill you." Lucifer let go and shoved the demon back.

"I cannot promise that all demons will refuse to recruit you." He brushed his shoulder off. "But I agree." And the demon took off. 

The six of them stood there for a moment before Michael spoke up,

"Does that answer your question?" 

"What question?" Gabriel asked when Lucifer groaned. Michael laughed and said to his younger brother,

"I will explain on the way home." 

**Author's Note:**

> My fellow readers, I know that Blake and Penny just kinda happened. So what I plan on doing is adding an extra series to this one. They will both be together. This additional series will be mainly on Blake's past, but it will have some of Penny's as well. I have many ideas for this and I am very excited to share it with you. I am also going to give three VERY big parts in the series next. The next chapter in this series will not be the past of Blake and Penny, but a continuation of this one. Since finals are coming up, I am going to write a multiple chapter part on how Penny is doing on her finals. I find that this is very relative because finals are coming up. But it will get heavy, not character death heavy, but heavy and it will have a happy ending. The one after that is going to be the biggest of them all. The third will be the start of Penny and Blake's past.  
> I am happy that you are enjoying it. Please comment on how you are feeling about this. I think that the past will help tie the characters together. May the Fourth be with you.


End file.
